When I was younger
by XxFraGileAndBrOkenXx
Summary: Meet Ty, Felicity, Blane, Macie, Seth and Brody the children of the old Hollywood Arts gang. Deals with abuse, eating disorders, and regular teenage drama


**Felicity Vega**

**Daughter of Trina Vega and unknown one night stand.**

**Appearance**

**Height 5'2**

**Chocolate brown hair, shoulder length. **

**Big chocolate brown eyes.**

**Celebrity lookalike - Ana Golja **

**Age- 15.**

**Ty Harris.**

**Daughter of Tori and Andre.**

**Appearance-**

**Height 5'6**

**Tight curled brown hair **

**Big dark eyes**

**Celebrity lookalike- Tristin Mays**

**Age- 16**

**Blane Oliver. **

**Son of Beck and Jade**

**Appearance**

**Height 5'8**

**Messy brown hair**

**Hazel brown eyes**

**Celebrity lookalike- Atticus Mitchell**

**Age- 16.**

**Seth Oliver **

**Son of Jade and Beck (Twin of Blane, Un-Identical )**

**Appearance **

**Height- 6ft**

**Black quiffed hair**

**Bright blue eyes**

**Celebrity lookalike- Shane Harper **

**Age- 16.**

**Brody Shapiro-**

**Son of Cat and Robbie.**

**Appearance **

**Height 5'7**

**Brown quiffed hair **

**Hazel eyes**

**Celebrity look alike- Billy Unger. **

**Age- 16**

**Amacia "Macie" Shapiro **

**Daughter of Robbie and Cat (Younger sister to Brody )**

**Appearance**

**Height 5'4**

**Dark Brown hair**

**Brown eyes**

**Celebrity look alike- Kira Kosarin.**

**Age 15.**

**Ty POV.**

I walk down the corridors of Hollywood Arts, I see Macie Shapiro running down the corridor tears streaming down her face.

I reach out and stop her, she looks up and cries into my shoulder loudly.

I've always been like her older sister.

"I've been so stupid" she mumbles.

I frown worriedly "What did you do?"

"I sent pictures to this boy and now there all over school!"

"Macie!" I say disappointed.

My cousin Felicity Vega walks past, with a stack of pictures laughing "Aw Little Macie!" She says before throwing the pictures in the air.

"Who do you send them too?" I ask gently.

"Seth Oliver"

I shake my head sighing loudly "There out now there's nothing really we can do"

**Macie POV.**

I sniffle and nod, Ty walks away.

I quickly try and pick up the pictures on the floor and shove them in the bin.

Brody comes up to me.

I freeze "Hey Brother"

"No don't do that! Them pictures are disgusting! It's not Seths fault its yours for doing them in the first place did he even ask for them?"

I look down "No, I just wanted him to like me"

He shakes his head and walks away.

I bit my lip, tears in my eyes.

"Hey Macie! your making me hard!" Some guy shouts holding up one of the pictures, my pictures.

My eyes widen, I rush forward and snatch the photo off him.

"I've seen the picture how about the real thing?"

I scoff "I'm stupid not a slut" I say before walking away my head held high.

I walk into Maths class.

I groan Seth is in this Class he failed last year so he's retaking it.

I sit right directly in front of him, Oh dear god I'm going to die!

Thank God Felicity isn't in this class.

"Why don't you take your clothes off?" The guy next to me called Simon.

"Funny" I say dryly.

"I'm being serious" He says rubbing my arm.

I flinch "We're in the middle of class have some self control, and I would never do that with you"

Simon growls making me shiver, his hands travel while the teacher isn't looking.

I gasp, tears in my eyes.

I'm frozen in shock.

"HEY!" A voice shouts, it's Seth "What are you doing?!"

Simon gulps and moves his desk away.

"Thank you" I mouth.

Seth nods, I turn around a half smile on my lips.

**Felicity POV.**

I roll my eyes as Blane Oliver stares at. My cousin Ty.

I smirk "In your dreams Oliver"

Blane looks at me with a smirk "Everyone wants me Vega, don't be jealous I'll still have you anytime you want"

I snort "Thanks but no thanks, I'm not one of those animal freaks who actually have sex with the animals"

"Did you just call me an animal?"

I laugh "Not precisely but if the shoe fits"

"Well I'm size 11, so tell me does it?"

I hit my forehead with my hand "God! Your so stupid!"

"Whatever"

I flip him off before going on my phone, I laugh the pictures of Macie have gone viral.

"Did you do that?" Blane asks peering over my shoulder.

I roll my eyes "Yes shit brick"

"Bitch" Blane says as the bell rings walking past me.

I blink. He's the only person who's never called me a bitch before.

I roll my eyes who cares it's only Blane.

I smoothen my clothes before walking to my next class, I feel my body collide with someone.

Simon Mathews, my secret boyfriend, I wouldn't call him much of a boyfriend though. My arm is grabbed before I'm dragged into the janitors closest.

My eyes widen.

"Why were you talking to Blane Oliver?"

I roll my eyes "He's a family friend"

I feel a hand collide with my face making me stumble back, I touch my stinging cheek tears falling down my face.

"You're not allowed to touch me!" I hiss trying to leave but I'm yanked back by my hair, before I'm slapped again making me sob.

"Let go!" I cry loudly, but his hand tightens.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I scream loudly, hoping to get attention but Simon covers my mouth before my head hits the wall roughly. I could faintly see black dots as my head throbs.

My vision and body feels hazy, before my eyelids close.

**Brody POV. **

I feel my eyelids drop slightly as class begins, History how fun. I feel my girlfriend Ty sit down next to me, making me smile.

"Hey babe" I greet kissing her cheek making her laugh.

"You're a cutie!" She says poking my cheek making me grab her finger and lick it making her squeak/laugh.

"I'm sorry But I like your fingers" I say seriously before we both burst out laughing.

"Love you" Ty says flashing me a big smile.

"Hate you" I tease making her whack my head with her history textbook, I give her a quick kiss.

"Luckily for you, you're a good kisser"

I wink "One of my many talents baby"

Ty snorts "You're only talent, you so paid to get in here"

I laugh before reaching over and messing up her hair making her shriek.

**What couples do you like/want?**

**Ty/Brody. **

**Felicity/ Simon**

**Felicity/ Blane **

**Ty/Blane**

**Macie/Seth **

**Macie/Simon. **


End file.
